


Chaos For The Fly

by KatHowellLester



Series: 123 Days Of HotchxReid [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Addams Family reference, Arachnophobia, Bellybutton piercing, M/M, Panties Kink, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatHowellLester/pseuds/KatHowellLester
Summary: "What is normal for the spider is chaos for the fly."A part of 123 Days Of HotchxReid





	Chaos For The Fly

“Hello?” Aaron’s voice floated through the phone as Spencer backed into a corner.

“Will you come over and kill the spider in my bedroom?” Spencer heard Aaron laugh but mumble a yes. He sat in the corner, eyes trained on the unmoving spider, waiting for the older man to show up.

It took all of ten minutes for Aaron to catch it and let it outside because Spencer had changed his mind and felt bad about killing it. Spencer was noticeably tense, even after the spider was gone, and it concerned Aaron. Their relationship was kind of ambiguous, with no real name for what they were outside of the office. They’d been on a few dates before and kissed, but they had never defined their relationship and it had never gone very far. One thing was clear, they cared about each other.

“Are you okay, Spencer?”

“Yeah, I’m just really afraid of spiders.” Aaron hesitantly wrapped his arms around Spencer’s waist and kissed his temple.

“It’s gone now.” Spencer relaxed in his arms, taking deeper breaths than before. Aaron placed soft kisses down the side of Spencer’s neck, a noise of content escaping the younger man’s lips. Spencer had a sudden realisation about the clothing he had chosen to put on after his shower. He was afraid of what Aaron would say. He’d never told anyone before. Spencer attempted to step away and the older man was hesitant to let go. When Spencer was free of his arms, he turned to face him, though he barely looked at his face.

“I - we - you don’t want to do this.” Spencer was wringing his hands together.

“What are you talking about, little one?” The name of endearment made it a lot harder for Spencer to stay where he was instead of running back into Aaron’s arms.

“There’s something you don’t know about me. And you don’t want to know it.” Spencer was now playing with the ties at the top of joggers, suddenly aware of how his t-shirt had ridden up and his stomach was visible.

“ _ Spencer _ . What are you talking about?” The younger man couldn’t make eye contact, keeping his eyes trained on the way his hands were tying knots into the strings on his joggers.

“I’m wearing panties,” Spencer mumbled. Aaron smiled and walked closer to Spencer, who recoiled. Aaron placed his hands back on Spencer’s waist, looking into his eyes.

“Okay.” Aaron kissed Spencer fully, attempting to convey his love towards the smaller man. Spencer kissed him back, shocked that he wasn’t disgusted.

Aaron guided them into Spencer’s now spider-free bedroom and to the bed. Aaron sat down on it, rubbing his hands over Spencer’s exposed midriff. Spencer placed his hands over Aaron’s, watching Aaron admire his body. Soon, Aaron’s hands were replaced with his mouth, leaving small but dark love marks over the skin of Spencer’s abdomen. Aaron moved his t-shirt up, exposing more skin, and moved his joggers down even slower, not wanting to scare Spencer away. Aaron could see light pink lace peeking over the top of the sweatpants. He was eager to see all of the panties, especially since they were on Spencer’s body.

Spencer followed every movement that Aaron made, hands in the older man’s hair. Aaron’s hands were on the small of his back, holding him in place. Aaron continued inching Spencer’s joggers down, careful not to take his lips away from Spencer’s skin. As he moved them down, he heard Spencer’s breath hitch, but he didn’t stop his kisses. Spencer’s grip tightened in his hair when Aaron’s lips got close to the hem of the panties. Aaron slid his hands under Spencer’s t-shirt moving it up the smaller man’s body and met him for a kiss once it was off. Spencer tugged on the hem of Aaron’s shirt, silently telling him to take it off, too. Spencer’s fingers unbuttoned Aaron’s jeans without difficulty, before grazing over Aaron’s body.

“You look beautiful,” Aaron said, calming Spencer’s fears about what he was wearing. Aaron moved one of his hands under Spencer’s panties and peppered kisses over his neck. Spencer moaned so quietly that Aaron wouldn’t have heard it if he hadn’t been so close to him. Aaron grinned, happy that he made Spencer feel good. Aaron took a short moment to take his own pants off and Spencer made a small noise of disappointment in response to the loss. 

Aaron moved down again, leaving more kisses and marks across Spencer’s hips and then lower down to his thighs. Aaron quickly switched their spots, having Spencer sit on the bed with the older man between his legs. Aaron moved kisses slowly from Spencer’s knee to the hem of the panties, then switched legs to do the other. Spencer gripped the sheets with white knuckles, letting Aaron do what he wanted to his body. The lip between his lips was sore from biting down on it so hard to quiet any noises he might make. Once he released it, a high pitched moan escaped his throat, and he felt Aaron smile against his thigh. Spencer felt lips ghost up his body, only to stop a second later.

“What’s this?” Aaron asked quietly, finger touching a faint dot above Spencer’s bellybutton. The younger man was silent for a moment.

“I got my bellybutton pierced.”

“Then why don’t you have the ring in?”

“I cleaned it and haven’t put it back yet.” Aaron leaned up and kissed Spencer’s forehead.

“Will you put it in for me?”

Spencer disappeared into the bathroom for a moment and returned wearing only a simple diamond belly button ring and his pale pink panties.The light colours complimented his milky skin tone and Spencer wasn’t surprised when Aaron laid him down on the bed and kissed his navel one more time. Aaron slowly moved Spencer’s panties down his thighs, once again ghosting his lips over Spencer’s soft, pale skin. Spencer blindly reached over to open the top drawer of his bedside table. Aaron leaned over to it to search for lube. He saw a couple other things that he’d like to use on Spencer later, but quickly found what he was looking for.

Spencer seemed to be pretty stretched out already, most likely from the shower he’d taken shortly before his phone call to Aaron, and it made the older man grin. He could easily fit three fingers in with lube. Aaron had barely done anything, but Spencer was a moaning mess under him, legs spread wide open. Aaron used a fourth finger to open him up, not wanting to risk hurting him before sliding in himself. Spencer’s moans and gasps became higher pitched and faster, as he rocked his hips in rhythm with Aaron’s thrusts. They hadn’t done this before, but they both knew that they didn’t want to stop any time soon, even though they were already close to their climaxes.

Aaron lifted Spencer up to change the angle, hands cupping his bum. Spencer moaned loudly at the rough feel of Aaron’s hold.

“Baby, do you like it when I’m rough with you?” Spencer’s quick nod was enough for him to quickly make the decision to lightly spank the right side of Spencer’s ass, earning another loud moan. Spencer saw stars as he came, and felt extra sensitive when he realised that Aaron was still thrusting.

Spencer only had to wait a short moment for Aaron to cum inside him, making Spencer horny all over again. Aaron smirked when he saw the way Spencer’s cock twitched as he filled him up. Aaron leaned back over to the bedside table and pulled the smaller of the two butt plugs that Spencer had in the drawer out. Aaron slid out slowly, wanting to leave as much of his cum inside Spencer as he could, and put the plug in. Spencer whimpered from the feelings of pleasure and sensitivity, but kissed Aaron slowly.

“I love you, darling.”

“I love you, too,” Spencer replied, panting slightly.

 

* * * *

 

When they spoke later about why Spencer was so scared to tell Aaron that he was wearing panties, he had to recount the half a dozen times he’s been broken up with for it. Halloween was coming up, and Jack had made Aaron watch  _ The Addams Family _ , so he couldn’t help but quote it.

“‘What is normal for the spider is chaos for the fly.’ They didn’t deserve you, my love. They were merely flies who couldn’t handle the normality of you, the spider.”

Though it sounded like gibberish to Aaron after he had said it, Spencer understood his meaning completely. After that day, Spencer was no longer afraid of spiders. Whether it was because of the analogy made by Aaron or because Spencer knew he finally had someone who would do simple things for him, like come over to get the spider out, he didn’t know. All he knew was that he loved Aaron and he wondered why he had ever let those other men’s opinions hurt him.


End file.
